


Anniversary shenanigans

by RachelDanna



Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: ...i think, And Jude a forgiving piece of shit, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Implied though - Freeform, In which Alvin is still as dumb as ever, M/M, Might be OOC, No Sex, Sarcastic Humour, bad puns ahoy, married, no specific age set, well kinda anyway, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelDanna/pseuds/RachelDanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alvin doesn't come home one evening from a business trip, Jude naturally starts to worry. And being the do-gooder he is, sets out to look for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> First time using this site. If you notice any spelling/grammar mistakes, do tell! ^-^ Oh and if I got the places/devices/anything else in TOX wrong.

It was raining, the food had long gone cold, and the non-existent sun had already set over the hills of Fennmont. It was midnight.

Alvin was no where to be seen.

Jude sighed in frustration, and moved to pack Alvin's share of dinner and shoved it into their fridge. Honestly, where the heck was he?! It wasn't like him to grumble, but grumble he did as he made his way back to their normally shared bedroom.

Picking up his GHS, he flipped it open in hopes of getting a message, a miss call, anything, from Alvin. But the screen remained void of any notifications of any sorts.

Making a move, Jude punched in Alvin's name and hit the call button, hoping Alvin would pick up his GHS. He should have been back from Duval 6 hours ago, that and it was their wedding anniversary. Frankly speaking, Jude was both worried and hurt Alvin had not showed up.

Alvin never missed dates like these! Heck he would reprimand Jude if he even thought about missing his OWN birthday.

_'The GHS you're reaching is currently-'_

"Dammit Alvin. Don't make me set Leia on you." Jude mumbled, frowning a little. Now he was getting really worried. Deciding he would go out to look for the other brunette, he grabbed his coat (and braces. In case there was an encounter with any monsters), GHS, before heading out. Deciding to dial Balan instead, he thanked Maxwell the man picked up, though he did sound rather groggy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Balan, sorry for calling you on your day off. But did you hear anything from Alvin today? He hasn't come home and I'm getting a little worried." Jude sighed, going through the mostly empty streets of Rashugal, past the bridge, and into Barnauer Highroad where he could hopefully find Alvin.

"Alfred? He called me up two days ago actually, he was just leaving Duval, he was ranting on and on about how he would kill to get back home to his 'Judy'. I don't know why you let him get away from calling you that." Balan chuckled, but the hint of sleep was still thickly laced in his voice. Jude sighed, and nodded in response, but quickly realized Balan couldn't see him. He nearly smacked himself. "I don't. And thanks, sorry to bother you then. Goodnight-"

"You should check Xian Du if you want to find him. Maybe he went to visit his mother?" Balan suggested before Jude could hang up. He frowned in return,"Xian Du. Right. I'm in Fennmont. I'll have to take a ship, then a boat. Whyyyy." Jude whined in exasperation, completely out of character.

Balan laughed in amusement, bidding a goodnight before hanging up. Jude paused in his steps, glancing around to make sure there were no elite monsters out before starting to walk again.

"Alvin.. where are you." He frowned, shaking his head before continuing to the closest docking deck.

-

He looked down at the grave, before sighing. He should really be heading back to Fennmont soon, but he couldn't, at least not yet. Alvin gently placed the he picked flowers on his mother's grave before walking away quietly. He didn't want to end up a sobbing mess in the middle of the goddamn night. Without Jude no less.

He ran his hand through his hair and tugged his scarf closer. And then frowned. He should really head back to Fennmont. Speaking of Jude.... "Oh he is going to be _so_ mad. Damn." He cursed, taking a glance at the not so clear night sky.

It was weird to be right in the middle of Xian Du but not being able to hear any cheers or screams from the people in the coliseum, yet alone the tame growls of the monsters. He rubbed his ring finger on his left hand, and then groaned. "Oh yea. I am so _screwed_."

Checking into his room at the inn, he took his clothes off and climbed into bed, resigning to his thoughts and frustrations for now.

When he woke up in the early morning (which was about 9000 hours, which isn't really that early. But this was Alvin.) by having water splashed onto him, freezing _you'll-get-frostbite_ water, he nearly got the shock of his life.

"Good morning, Alfred. Did you sleep well?"

Alvin did not let out a girlish scream.

Nor did he fall off his bed.

That totally did not happen.

He sucked in a few much needed breaths before managing a gasp. "OH MY- ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He shudders from the cold water, and then he realized that it was Jude in front of him, and his face paled considerably.

"..... Jude. Hi."

Wow Alvin, what an appropriate response to give your husband that looked really sleep deprived. Great job.

Jude gave him a disbelieving look before sighing heavily. "I pulled an all-nighter to look for you and I find you in Xian Du, _sleeping_. I think I deserve an explanation here." Ignoring the water that was dripping from his bangs, he gulped. "I-err...." Was all Alvin even managed to get out.

"Alvin." Jude groans, exasperated. "Why didn't you come home? For our _anniversary_?" He frowns, and with a sickening feeling he couldn't describe, Alvin realized Jude was a going to cry. "Hey hey hey! Don't cry!" Alvin quickly stood up, and wrapped his arms around the younger male, neither caring he was still a little drenched. "I'm sorry." Alvin finally apologized, smoothing down Jude's hair to only have it pop back up again. "I want an explanation, Alvin. You promised me no more lies." Jude mumbled into Alvin's shirt, and then proceeded to tell him, "you're cutting off my oxygen supply."

Alvin laughed, before pulling Jude onto the bed with him. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before the older of the two broke it by cursing softly. "I didn't come home 'cause...I err.... I lost my....wed...ng."

"What?" Jude frowned, pushing Alvin's face up to look at him.

"...I lost my wedding ring." Alvin finally explained, and looked away guiltily. "And I didn't want to come home to have you angry or disappointed at me!" He continued. "I didn't want that to happen. It didn't help that it was our anniversary and I wouldn't have my wedding ring. I think I deserve an award for being the worse husband yet."

Jude opened his mouth to speak, before Alvin cut him off again. "I ran into an encounter with this goddamn elite monster in the Kijara Seafalls when I was searching for this pearl a client wanted, then it grabbed me and flung me into the water and the ring just slipped off when I was thrown against one of those damn rocks-"

"WAIT _WHAT_. ARE YOU HURT?!" Jude cut off, scanning Alvin's body worriedly. Alvin laughed, a little amused now. "A few scratches here and there, but nothing to worry about. Or anything life threatening." Jude sighed in relief, and then they fell into another lapse of silence, but this time, it was much more comfortable.

"... You're not mad?" Alvin frowned, grabbing Jude's left hand and rubbing the ring on his finger with that same guilty look on his face.

"Mad that you lost your wedding ring? No. Mad that you missed dinner on our anniversary? Yes. Well I was, not anymore." The scientist replied, and took Alvin's own left hand to place a delicate kiss on the finger where the ring was supposed to be. "I'm just glad you aren't hurt."

"Well I have Howe Prize Winner Doctor Jude Mathis to heal me if I am." Alvin joked which earned him a punch to his arm. Ouch. Snap pivot still going strong.

"You idiot." Jude sighed.

"That I am." he laughs, "I got a whole lot of gald for killing that monster though. Turns out it was on the job bulletin. I was planning to wait out a week, long enough for me to get a replacement ring so you wouldn't get as mad. Guess we can use that for something else now huh." Alvin said.

Jude blinked, dismissing the spending part. "You were going to stay in Xian Du for a week."

Alvin nodded.

"My statement stands, you're an utter idiot."

"Ouch, my pride is oh so greatly damaged."

"Alvin."

"Okay okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Alvin laughed, before shaking his head, letting the water droplets wet Jude. Jude let out a sound of complaint, and Alvin laughed once more. Jude rolled his eyes, throwing Alvin a towel and extra clothes that he packed for both of them just in case. "Always the do-gooder eh." Alvin rolls his eyes, catching the things flung at him.

Jude ignored him in favour of sighing. "Let's go home already. I'm tired."

"Well I don't have to check out until next morning. So how about.... I check _you_ out first in the shower? Hm~?" Alvin suggested with a wink.

"NEVER try puns like that ever again." Jude deadpans, an un-amused expression on his face even though it was beet red.

"Aw, kill joy!" Alvin smirked, "But I didn't hear a complaint now did I? Up for the idea?" He grins wolfishly, pushing Jude with him into the thankfully spacious shower.

"Mm...maybe. You're doing this as a makeup apology aren't you." Jude points out rather than asks, allowing Alvin to remove his coat and slacks.

Alvin grinned, "I have a lot to make up for. That and I need some serious 'Jude time'."

He paused.

"Both of you." He winks.

"ALVIN!"

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!


End file.
